1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generally facilitating and improving the ability to inspect the contents of the conventional containers used to transport cargo by trucks or ships. It is intended to provide customs, security, and immigration personnel with the means to ascertain the complete contents of all shipments entering their jurisdiction in a short period of time and without disturbing the cargo.
2. Description of Related Art
Current practice limits inspecting of what enters a port to about 1% or 2% of the total number of containers arriving from foreign countries. This partial inspection is a practical necessity imposed because of the difficulty and time involved in unloading the container contents for viewing, and subsequently replacing them again.
In some cases remote sensing devices are deployed from outside the metal container in an attempt to detect some potentially threatening contents.